Eadric
Eadric is an aasimar paladin, a captain of the Silver Dawn Company, and current member of the West Marches Adventuring Company. Description Appearance Standing at almost 2 meters tall and at a muscular 110kg, Eadric is seen by many at first glance to be little more than a tall and well-built human. Upon looking closer however, one will notice features that reveal the aasimar's celestial heritage. With an imposing physique; luminous, white pupil-less eyes and an unnatural stillness, Eadric exudes an otherworldly presence that commands both respect and weariness. Personality Stoic, level-headed and observant, Eadric radiates an aura of self-confidence and mystery. Preferring to stand from afar and analyse a situation, Eadric acts with rationale and ruthless efficiency to find a solution to any given situation. The aasimar's matter-of-fact and hardworking attitude makes him a valuable team member. Although preferring to step aside and allow another to lead, Eadric has no qualms rising into a leadership position if there are non other suited to the task. As his celestial visage will often promote his status within society, the aasimar ironically finds himself in many leadership situations by default. Whilst his calm detachment may make him appear distant and cold, Eadric will go to great lengths for the people that he cares about. Often seen as too cold to other mortals and too emotionally driven by his celestial ancestors, Eadric carefully navigates through life to carve out his own identity. It is a constant struggle to appease his own conflicting ideals, and those of his celestial ancestors. Eadric does not possess the absolute disdain for evil-aligned outsiders that is common among those within his Archon lineage. Consequently, he is receptive to co-operating with a 'lesser evil' in order to achieve a greater goal. Biography Background Early Life Born to humble parents within a small farming village along the Sword Coast, Eadric's early childhood was rather insignificant. It was not until his eighth birthday that the aasimar's celestial bloodline began to manifest. Initially hailed as a blessing upon the village, news of the holy child rapidly spread across the land. This news however attracted many a sinister character; demonic cultists, necromancers and even the emboldened bandit recognised the value that a plane-touched child may hold. It was not long before the once revered child became a scapegoat for any hardship that fell upon the village. The young child was treated as an outcast, yet as he grew, more and more responsibility was pressed upon him as the village sought to use Eadric's celestial heritage as a boon for their own means. The Doomguide By Eadric's 12th birthday, the sword coast was plagued by an undead army that had swept across the land, and the small village that the young aasimar called home was not spared from the ravishes of war. His family and friends cut down by the horde, Eadric was only saved when a party of Doomguide, holy paladins pledged to fight the undead, intervened. Recognising Eadric's celestial lineage, the paladins adopted the young boy and for the next decade Eadric travelled alongside the Doomguide. With a burning personal vendetta against the undead, Eadric was trained in the art of combat and in the ways of the Doomguide, and became an accomplished hunter of the unnatural. Despite showing notable talent and an experience beyond his years, Eadric could not share the Doomguide's blind devotion towards their patron. Instead, the aasimar decided part ways from the order and pursue his own path of vengeance against the one responsible for his village's destruction all those years ago. The Silver Dawn Company The nature of Eadric's freelance work led him to cross paths with the Silver Dawn Company. Recognising that the mercenary company's ideals aligned closely with his own, Eadric sign up with the order. With his past experience in combating the undead, Eadric gained reputation as both a formidable warrior and an effective strategist. After several years in service, Eadric rose to the respected rank of 'Captain of the Silver Dawn'. It was during his time as captain when Eadric encountered another aasimar within the ranks of the Silver Dawn, Síle. Owing in part to their shared celestial heritage, the two aasimar quickly bonded. The duo garnered a reputation as an effective team, and would often be tasked with tackling the most difficult of contracts. Their effortless coordination lead many to believe that the pair were of a linked mind. Over time Eadric's personal vendetta faded; instead focusing more and more towards the needs of the Silver Dawn. For the first time in his life, Eadric had found a sense of belonging. Unfortunately for Eadric, life within the Silver Dawn Company would not last. The persecution of the Silver Dawn Company by the Lord's Alliance would see Eadric lose countless comrades over many senseless battles; culminating in the siege of the Silver Dawn's headquarters at Tyr's Peak. Towards the end of the siege Eadric was tasked to accompany Grandmaster Alicia Ferngaze to Neverwinter where a truce with the Lords' Alliance was to be brokered. Despite this diplomacy, however, insidious elements within the Lord's Alliance continued to operate. Shortly after the Silver Dawn's success in Neverwinter, Eadric received word that Tyr's Peak had been assaulted several days prior to the diplomatic proceedings. The fortress had allegedly been sacked, and no survivors were spared. Shattered by the loss, and with no remaining base of operations, the surviving members of the Silver Dawn Company slowly drifted apart. Alone in the world once more, Eadric became a wandering sword-for-hire. Luckily of Eadric, there was always a demand for monster slaying, and Silver Dawn mercenaries were regarded as the very best. One night on the road, Eadric experienced a dream too real and vivid to ignore; In a foreign land, once lost to time but now again found, stood a lone woman. She remained perfectly still, unfazed by the encroaching darkness that crept towards her. Drawing her blade, she glances over her shoulder. The warrior's otherworldly eyes glowed with a deep gold hue - Síle was alive. Upon waking Eadric acted with renewed purpose. The vision was clear; whatever Sìle was to face within that darkness, she needed his help. Making preparations with haste, Eadric caught the next available ship to the West Marches. The West Marches Adventuring Company Spending most of his earnings on the voyage to Newharbour, Eadric knew that in order to find Sìle, he needed to gather the necessary experience and resources to operate effectively within the foreign land. With the Silver Dawn Company scattered and lacking any presence in Newharbour, Eadric joined the newly-formed West Marches Adventuring Company. Here, Eadric had hoped to find like-minded individuals of whom he may come to rely upon to assist in his personal endeavours. Eadric has come to learn, however, that many of his guild members do not share his sentiments. Regardless, the aasimar will do whatever it takes to find Sìle, and no upstart sorcerer is ever going to stop him from that task. Donning heavy plate armour and wielding an ornate silvered glaive, Eadric currently serves his adventuring companions as a heavy-hitting front-line combatant. Current Goals * Eadric must find his old Silver Dawn companion, Síle. The reason he travelled to the West Marches, Eadric has received visions that Síle is indeed alive, and has discovered something big enough to warrant his help. * Recently reunited with Alicia Ferngaze and the remnants of the Silver Dawn Company, Eadric is keen to assist his old companions to rebuild the order within the West Marches. * Having had received a vial of otherworldly poison from a mysterious disappearing merchant in Ashford, Eadric has resisted using it for some time. The word's of the merchant have been entrenched in Eadric's mind; "Don't worry about gold. Just take and use it, and we will worry about payment at a later time." Having had found out from Tannis the Seer that the poison is extra-planar in origin, Eadric cannot help but feel that there are fiendish intentions afoot. The aasimar has been investigating who, or what, has given him the poison. Should his suspicions hold true, Eadric seeks to ultimately defeat the devilish merchant at his own game. Notable Accomplishments * Resisted the mind-changing effects of the Feywild, and restrained an affected Freddy using a Hold Person spell. * Resisted being charmed by the fiendish duo 'Insyncubus' at Bardstock. Eadric spoiled the fiends' charm spell by Commanding the incubus to soil itself on-stage. * Identified the location of Odette through the use of Z''one of Truth ,alongside fellow party member Finbin's ''Detect Thoughts. * Endured countless barrages of Kobold arrows within Highkeep Fortress in order to spare his party from harm. Heavily wounded, the aasimar managed to restore himself to full health before commencing an attack against the archers upon the ramparts; slaying the remaining Kobolds in quick succession. * Distinguished himself in the Battle for Dawnhaven. Eadric took a prominent role in the command of Dawnhaven's defence, and fought valiantly upon the battlements; repelling a total of 4 orcish siege ladders. Eadric later slew Chieftan Jahol Wolfripper. After withstanding a desperate charge-down from brutish warlord, Eadric knocked Jahol to the ground before vaporizing the orc with an enormous surge of divine energy, dealing a total of 190 damage in a single round. Notable Equipment * Adamantine Full Plate of Vitality - The jagged edges of this ornate armour glisten with a dull bronze sheen. The armour's breastplate is encrusted with 3 small blue gems, which pulse faintly with eldritch energy. (Immunity to critical damage, 2d6 Temporary Hit Points for 1 minute charges per day. '''Requires attunement').'' * Blessed Dagger - A fractured steel dagger, whose shards are bound together by radiant light (Effects currently unknown). * Silvered Glaive - An ornate glaive with its blade plated in silver. (Overcomes some non-magical weapon resistances). * Blessed Cloak '''- An ornate black cloak with celestial text imbued within the fabric. ''(Grants an additional 1d4 Hit Points from all sources of divine healing. '''Requires attunement).'' * Ring of Resistance -''' (''Grants resistance to slashing damage. '''Requires attunement.)'' * Vial of Extra-Planar Poison '''- A vial of unknown poison otherworldly in origin. Its effects are currently unknown. Feats Known '''Polearm Master * When you take the Attack action and attack with only a glaive, halberd, or quarterstaff, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with the opposite end of the weapon. This attack uses the same ability modifier as the primary attack. The weapon’s damage die for this attack is a d4, and it deals bludgeoning damage. * While you are wielding a glaive, halberd, pike, or quarterstaff, other creatures provoke an opportunity attack from you when they enter your reach. Heavy Armour Master * Increase your Strength score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * While you are wearing heavy armour, bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage that you take from non magical weapons is reduced by 3. * The above ability cannot reduce damage to less than 1 and occurs after all other damage reduction effects have taken place. Relationships West Marches Adventuring Company Ornstein Holding a sense of kinship towards his fellow paladin companion, Eadric feels a responsibility to mentor Ornstein; who has only recently undertaken his oath. Eadric is one of few who knows of the dragonborn's violent past, and he fears that Ornstein's thirst for immediate fulfillment places him at risk of returning to his old, reckless ways. Eadric holds growing concern regarding Ornstein, who has since succumbed to the dark power promised by The Instigator. Freddy With Eadric often serving as a counterbalance to Freddy's malicious antics, a rivalry is beginning to emerge between the pair. Holding both respect and weariness for Freddy's growing power, Eadric fears that Freddy's infamy may cause issues for not only the West Marches Adventuring Company; he is concerned that Freddy may jeopardise his own personal goals. Eadric has come to accept that should Freddy ultimately stand against him, bloodshed may be the only resolution. The inverse is sure to be held by Freddy; that, Eadric is certain. Nyrhana One of the few companions Eadric trusts, Nyrhana has proved herself as a capable and cooperative guild member. Whilst most of his knowledge of Nyrhana is derived from their working relationship, Eadric holds no ill will towards her. The Fantastic Finbin Highly respectful of Finbin's immense talent and charisma as a performer, Eadric can't help but wonder if the bard carries any baggage that may return to haunt the guild. Witnessing the half-elves mischievous escapades first hand, Eadric believes that its only a matter of time before time catches up to flamboyant bard. He does write a pretty mean poem, though. Following the Dawnhaven victory parade, Eadric has become concerned regarding Finbin's flippant use of necromancy, and the irresponsible meddling of delicate political matters. Chief Eadric thinks that Chief is a sexually-charged ticking time-bomb. He just hopes he is not around when the guards come knocking at the guildhall door. Captain The newest member of the West Marches Adventuring Company, Eadric has come to recognise Captain's strategic prowess and combat abilities. Captain's recent attempt to shield Eadric from a barrage of Kobold arrows has earned the aasimar's respect. Eadric does hold concern, however, that Captain's occasional impulsive and aggressive outbursts suggest that the half-orc is hiding a darker face that is currently being presented. Azazel A remarkable marksman and survivalist to be sure; Eadric cannot bring himself to trust Azazel. Too many times has the elf disappeared overnight to conduct "investigations"; and too many times has he spontaneously engaged in conflict, and subsequently forcing the party's hand. Eadric is sure that Azazel's intentions are noble, albeit often misdirected. The elf's recent "investigation" into the Silver Dawn Company has made Eadric more weary of Azazel's behaviour. Following the Battle of Dawnhaven, Azazel has entrusted Eadric with sensitive information regarding his past. Eadric is intrigued by Azazel's possible link to his former deity Kelemvor, the Lord of the Dead. Silver Dawn Company Alicia Ferngaze Having known the Grandmaster of the Silver Dawn for many years, there is a deep mutual respect between Eadric and Alicia Ferngaze. Eadric has often accompanied the Grandmaster to Silver Dawn diplomatic events, which suggests that the aasimar is held in high very regard. The pair's recent warm reunion at Bardstock has shown that Eadric is still a trusted and loyal member of the Silver Dawn's inner circle. Following the Battle of Dawnhaven, it appears that Ferngaze acknowledges Eadric as a peer of equal standing, rather than a subordinate. Síle From years of companionship, understanding and a shared celestial heritage, the bond shared between Eadric and Síle is evidently world-reaching. Síle has called out to Eadric, and he will stop at nothing to find her. She has obviously discovered something - something remarkably dangerous - and Eadric must find his old companion before it's too late to help. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters